1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to spring mattresses, and more particularly to a multi-combinational spring mattress that allows users to combine and swap internal spring layers to provide various different configurations of the mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Good sleeping quality allows people to enter into deep sleep, recover physical and mental strengths and maintain good health. Medical reports show that the time of deep sleep also affects one's physiological and metal conditions. For example, the intellectual development of a baby is affected by insufficient sleep. The sleeping time also affects memory power, and all of abovementioned problems are definitely related to a structural design of mattresses.
The structural design of mattresses should emphasize on balancing the pressure of a sleeper's body. Since a different pressure is exerted onto each part of the sleeper's body (including head, shoulder and back, etc) when the sleeper is lying in bed, a too-hard or too-soft mattress may cause discomfort or even pain to the sleeper, and a comfortable bed must be designed according to the user requirements. In FIG. 1, a conventional spring mattress 1 generally comprises a spring layer 11 having a liner 12 separately installed at top and bottom surfaces, and a cover 13 provided for covering the spring layer 11 completely and fixed to a combining position by sewing.
However, the interior of the aforementioned spring mattress 1 is a spring layer 11 having a single elasticity coefficient, and the elasticity coefficient cannot be adjusted according to each part of a sleeper's body when the sleeper is lying in bed. Furthermore, the cover 13 and the liner 12 will be aged or dirty to produce smells or bacteria. Since an opening of the cover 13 is sewed, users cannot remove the cover 13 or liner 12 to change or clean the cover 13 or the liner 12. Therefore, the users need a new spring mattress 1, but the spring layer 11 usually has a longer life span. Directly replacing the whole spring mattress 1 will be a waste and incompliance with the environmental protection requirements. In addition, the spring layer 11 is movably placed between the two liners 12, and thus the liner 12 and the spring layer 11 may be dislocated with respect to each other to affect the stability of their use, and springs of the spring layer 11 cannot return to their original positions after the dislocation of the springs takes place, and it may cause damages to the spring mattress 1.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the conventional spring mattress, the inventor of the present invention specially designed an installable/removable spring mattress structure with a design of a special bottom layer for positioning the spring layers to improve the stability and ventilation of the spring mattress effectively. The multi-combinational spring mattress is comprised of a plurality of spring layers with different elasticity coefficients, so that users can combine or swap the spring layers freely according to their needs.